SEX:SEX
by daphne stone
Summary: Bazı şeyler hiç bir zaman göründüğü gibi değildir. Bakire olduğunu nişanlısından saklayan Buffy sex terapistine gider.


Genç kız lüks döşenmiş bekleme odasındaki dergilerden birini eline almış, başını nerdeyse derginin içine gömmüştü. Burada ne işi olduğunu düşünüyordu. Bekleme odasında bulunduğu süre boyunca buraya gelenin sadece kendisi olmadığını görmek biraz içine su serpse de onun gibi genç ve sağlıklı bir kadının burada ne işi olabileceğini düşünecekler diye utançtan ölüyordu.

Masasına kurulmuş kibirli sarışın kadının böyle bir derdi yok gibiydi. İçeri girenler genelde orta yaşın üzerinde erkeklerdi. Bir iki de kadın görmüştü. Yanında duran adam içine düşecekmiş gibi duruyorken daha ne kadar bekleyeceğini düşündü.

Kapıdan çıkan yaşlı adamı yüzünde gülümseme ile karşılayan kibirli sarışın, adamın arkasından hemen yüzüne soğuk bir maske geçirmiş ve Buffy'e dönmüştü.

"Bayan Summers… Bay Pratt sizi bekliyor."

Buffy terlemiş ellerinin arasında tuttuğu dergiyi önündeki sehpanın üzerindeki yığına bırakıp eteğini düzeltti. Kendinden emin görünmesini umduğu bir tavırla başını dikleştirerek az önce hastanın ayrıldığı kapıya doğru yürüdü. Kapı kolunu tutan parmakları buz keserken kalbi heyecandan ağzında atıyor gibiydi.

Beklediğinin aksine aydınlık olan ofise girildiğinde tam karşısında duran büyük masa dikkat çekiyordu. Buffy nasıl birini beklemesi gerektiğini hiç düşünmemişti. Ama karşısındaki gibi bir adamla karşılaşacağını hayal etse bile düşünmezdi. Otuzlarında anca gösteren sarışın bir adam, şehrin manzarasına sırtını dönmüş oturuyordu. Buffy'nin içer girdiğini görünce başını kaldırıp hafifçe gülümsedi. Buffy adamın gözlerinin tıpkı arkasında duran gökyüzünü anımsattığını düşünüyordu. Genç kadın hala kapının kolunu bırakmamış, içeri girmekle kaçıp gitmek arasında gidip geliyordu.

Buffy'nin tereddüdünü fark eden genç adam masasından kalkarak Buffy'i içeri davet etti. Koltuğunun arkasına astığı ceketi öylece duruyorken üzerindeki çizgili gömleğin kollarını kıvırmıştı. Buffy onun işaret ettiği tarafta terapist kanepesi bulmayı umarken aksine iki kişinin anca sığabileceği bir koltuk bulmuştu.

Koltuğa doğru yürürken çekingen gözlerle etrafını inceledi. Her yerde cinselliği çağrıştırıcı materyaller bulmayı umarken aksine birkaç manzara tablosu bulmak genç kızı bir kez daha şaşkına çevirmişti. Duvara iliştirilmiş bir rafın üzerinde duran çeşitli kupalar Buffy'nin ilgisini çekmişti.

Genç adam masasına geri dönüp oturdu. Önündeki kâğıtlara kısa bir bakış attıktan sonra Buffy'e döndü.

"Sanırım kupaları soracaksınız Bayan Summers?"

Buffy direk konuya girmemenin verdiği rahatlıkla cevap verdi.

"Sakıncası yoksa Bay Pratt."

"Baseball… Lütfen bana Spike de."

"Spike? Ben adınızın William Pratt olduğunu sanıyordum."

Genç adam gülümserken yüzü ışıl ışıldı.

"Evet aslına bakarsan diplomamda yazan isim o. Ama arkadaşlarım bana Spike demeyi tercih eder."

Buffy onun bu ismi nasıl aldığını merak etse de soramadı. Kim arkadaşına çivi derdi ki? Aklına gelen düşünceleri kovmak için genç adama döndü. Ortama ağır bir sessizlik çökmüştü. Buffy utanç dolu anın geldiğini biliyordu. Fakat konuya nasıl gireceğine dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Sadece bir seans için yüzlerce dolar ödediğini düşünülürse bir an önce konuşması gerekiyordu.

Spike onun çekingenliğinin farkında konuya girdi.

"Size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?"

Buffy başını önüne eğerek tırnaklarını incelemeye başladı. İşte o an gelmişti. Ya konuşacak ya da her zamanki gibi kaçacaktı. Derin bir nefes alarak tüm cesaretini topladı.

"İki ay içinde evleniyorum."

Spike sessizliğini koruyarak devam etmesi için onu teşvik ediyordu.

"Ben –da-daha önce -hiç…"

"Bayan Summers partnerinizin bu konuda bilgisi var mı?"

"Var-yok…"

"Hiç yakınlaşmadınız mı?"

"Birkaç kere yakınlaştık. Fakat her seferinde bir şey oldu ve ileri götüremedik."

Spike koltuğunda arkaya yaslanarak bir süre genç kızı süzdü. Buffy tedirgince yerinde kıpırdandı.

"Daha önce elinize fırsat geçmiş ve bir şekilde sonuna kadar götürememişsiniz. Yapacağınız tek şey sonuna kadar götüreceğiniz bir ortam yaratıp rahatsız olmayacağınızdan emin olmak."

Buffy dudağını ısırdı.

"Sorun da bu zaten. Yakınlaşmak istemiyorum. Her seferinde olayı bozan benim. Ya çaktırmadan bir arkadaşıma mesaj atıyorum. Ya da farklı bir şey yapıyorum."

"Partnerinizi seviyor musunuz?"

Buffy beklenmedik soru karşısında genç adama şok içinde baktı.

"Elbette seviyorum. Evleniyoruz."

Spike'ın dudakları hafifçe kıvrıldı.

"Bayan Summers- Size Buffy demem de bir sakınca var mı?"

Buffy başını iki yana salladı.

"Buffy, iki insanın hayatını birleştirecek olması birbirlerini sevdikleri anlamına gelmiyor. Ya da birbirlerini sevmek için seks yapıyor olmaları da gerekmiyor. Seks yapmak için birbirlerini sevmeleri de… Dışarı çık… Arkadaşlarınla takıl. Partnerinden biraz uzaklaş ve yeni biriyle tanış. Eğer hala bakire isen yine beni ziyaret edebilirsin."

Buffy öfkeyle ayağa fırladı.

"Sen- Sen! Hayatım da gördüğüm en kaba adamsın. Benimle hangi cesaretle böyle konuşursun?"

Spike hızla masasından kalkarak birkaç adımda Buffy'nin yanına geldi. Genç kızı kolundan kavrayarak kendine çekti. Hırsla dudaklarına eğildi. Buffy şaşkınla bağıracakken dudakları birbirine temas etti. Buffy dudaklarından yayınlan bir akımın tüm bedenini sardığını dehşeti içinde fark etti. Genç adamın sert başlayan öpücüğü yumuşamış genç kızı belinden kavrayarak kendine çekmişti. Sadece birkaç dakika süren öpüşe sırasında Buffy kendini bırakmış, zemin ayaklarının altından kayıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Düşmemek için genç adamın koluna tutunurken diğer elini de ensesine götürmüş, öpücüğün tadını çıkarmaya başlamıştı.

Birden bire serbest kaldığını şaşkınlıkla fark etti. Spike nefes nefese karşısında duruyordu. Mavi gözleri genç kızın gözlerine kenetlenmişti. Buffy'nin göğsü öpüşmenin verdiği heyecanla inip kalkarken Spike bir adım geri çekildi.

"Gördün mü? Partnerinden kurtul…"

"Eeee gittin mi?"

Buffy, Willow'u kolundan tuttuğu gibi bir köşeye sürükledi. Gözlerinden adeta ateş fışkırıyordu. Willow onun gözlerindeki öfkeyi gördüğünde korkarak;

"Buffy?"

"Evet gittim! Adi herif benimle dalga geçti! Bana gidip birini bulmamı söyledi. Angel'da iş olmadığını ima etti!"

"Buffy çok üzgünüm. Ben-ben öyle biri olduğunu bilmiyordum… Çok üzgünüm."

"Hayır dileme Will… Sana çıkıştığım için üzgünüm. Aslında ben kendime kızıyorum. Oraya hiç gitmemeliydim."

Buffy Spike'ın öpücüğünün gözlerinin önüne gelmesiyle olduğu yerde titremişti. Kızgınlığı Willow'a değildi… Ona birini bulmasını söyleyen Spike'a da. Asıl öfkesi nişanlısına hissetmediği duyguları tanımadığı bir adama karşı hissetmesiydi. Buffy kesinlikle kendine kızıyordu.

"Peki, ne yapacaksın? Demek istediğim ortada hala bir bekâret sorunumuz var."

"Sanırım kendime birini bulacağım."

Karanlık ara sokakta durmuş, kapsında onlarca gencin beklediği barın gözünde giderek büyüyerek daha korkutucu bir hal almasını izliyordu. Her an arkasını dönüp kaçacak ürkek bir tavşan gibi içeri girip çıkan kalabalığa bakıyordu. Adım atması gerektiğinin farkında ama yine de hareket edemiyordu.

"Buffy? Emin misin?"

"Bilmiyorum Will…"

Tüm cesaretini toplayarak ilk adımını atıp kalabalığa karıştı. Willow'un arkasında olduğunu bilerek biraz rahatlamıştı.

Kapıyı kapatıp anahtarlarını sehpanın üzerindeki kâseye attı. Yüksek müzikten ağrıyan başını rahatsız eden tüm ışıkları kapatıp banyoya geçti. Küveti dolması için açtıktan sonra yatak odasına geçti. Dolaptan giymek için bir pijama takımı çıkardıktan sonra ışığı yanıp sönen telefona gitti.

Telesekreterin üzerinde yanıp sönen bir ışık 3 rakamını gösteriyordu. Play tuşuna basarak ilk mesajın açılmasını bekledi. Angel'ın sesi tüm odayı doldurmuştu.

"Tatlım cebine ulaşamıyorum. Cordy ile parti hazırlıklarındayız beni ara."

Telesekreter ikinci mesaja geçerken Buffy sıkıntı ile iç çekti.

"Bebeğim işimiz uzadı ve sana hala ulaşamıyorum. Beni ara."

"Buffy, beni korkutuyorsun eve gelir gelmez beni ara."

Buffy küvetin önünde soyunurken onu ne yüzle arayabileceğini düşünüyordu.

"_Hey tatlım, merak edilecek bir şey yok. Sadece seni aldatmaya çalıştım. Ama maalesef başarılı olmadım"_ mı diyecekti?

Buffy tedirgin Angel'ın gelip onu alacağı anı bekliyordu. Terapiste gideli yaklaşık bir ay olmuştu ama ne Angel'la yakınlaşabilmiş, ne de bir daha başka birini arayacak cesareti kendinde bulabilmişti. Düğüne birkaç ay kalmıştı ama o sorununa hala bir çözüm bulamamıştı. O burnu havada terapiste bir daha gitmek istemediğinden psikolojik bir sorunu olup olmadığını da bilemiyordu.

Perdeyi tutan eli, Angel'ın arabasının farlarının ışığını görünce gevşemiş ve perde kayıp gitmişti. Derin bir nefes alarak çantasını aldı ve Angel daha arabasından inmeden kapıyı açarak evden çıktı.

"Ah Buffy! Seni görmek ne güzel."

Buffy Cordelia Chase'in gülümsemesine sıcak bir karşılık verirken Angel yanında söyleniyordu.

"Nasıl olurda nişanlımı bu önemli geceye getirmeyeceğimi düşünürsün Cordy?"

Buffy Cordelia'nın numaradan sarkan dudağını görünce atıldı.

"Partinin Cordelia için önemini biliyorum. Gelmemen çok büyük ayıp olurdu."

"Teşekkür ederim Buffy. Hem partiye katıldığın için hem de bu koca adamın bana yardım etmesine müsaade ettiğin için."

Gözleri bulutlandı.

"O olmasa bu işin altından kesinlikle kalkamazdım."

"Cordelia Chase! Bu tarz kelimeler duymak istemiyorum."

Buffy ikisinin arasındaki atışmayı dudağının kenarında bir gülümsemeyle izliyordu. Angel'ı ilk tanıdığında yanında Cordelia da vardı. Hatta Buffy onların bir çift olduğunu sanmıştı. Daha sonra Angel ona aralarındaki ilişkinin sadece iş ile sınırlı olduğunu söylemişti. Zamanla ikisinin arasında gerçekten farklı bir şey olduğunu anlamıştı. Bir birlerini sürekli kollayan ikilinin arasına asla girmemişti. Cordelia Chase'in, Angel'ın hayatında her zaman yeri olacağını çok iyi biliyordu.

Cordelia'nın kolundan tutup onu bir yere sürüklediğini fark edince daldığı düşüncelerden sıyrılıp her yeri ünlülerin ve zenginlerin doldurduğu partiye dönmüştü. Cordelia onu çekiştirirken ağzının içinde bir şeyler geveliyordu.

"Onu seveceğine eminim. Her zaman göz bebeği olmayı başarmıştır. Seninle tanıştırmak için anca fırsat bulabildim ama buna çok memnunum."

Buffy onun kimden bahsettiğini anlamamıştı. Yolcukları sona erdiğinde Buffy kendini Cordy'nin yanında arkası dönük duran sarışın bir adamla buldu.

"Buffy bu kolej arkadaşım William. William sana Buffy'den bahsetmiştim değil mi?"

Buffy'nin kulakları uğulduyor. Cordelia'nın söylediği kelimeler kulaklarından içeri anlamsız sesler olarak doluyordu. Bir daha ömrü boyunca görmek istemediği adamdı. Spike ise sol kaşını ilgiyle havaya kaldırmış onu süzüyordu.

"Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Buffy."

Buffy'nin onun hasta-doktor ilişkisine sadık kalarak tanıştıklarını belli etmediğini fark edince derin bir nefes aldı. Ama yine de tamamen rahatlamış değildi. O sırada Angel'ın da aralarına katılmasıyla Buffy neredeyse titremeye başlamıştı. Angel kolunu omzuna dolamıştı. Titrediğini fark ederek onu kendine çekti.

"Tatlım üşüyor musun?"

Buffy telaşla atıldı.

"Hayır Angel. Sadece bir an için ürperdim."

Spike'ın dudaklarının kenarı hafif bir tebessümle kıvrılırken Cordelia o ve Angel'ı tanıştırmaya girişmişti bile. Buffy ise o anda orda olmaktansa cehennemin dibinde bir tatili tercih edebileceğini düşünüyordu. Spike'ın kafasından Angel'ın erkekliği ile ilgili birkaç düşünce geçtiğine emindi. Hepsi kendi suçuydu. O kapıdan içeri asla girmemesi gerekiyordu.

Angel ve Cordy'nin birlikte yönettikleri reklam şirketinin her yıl yaptıkları motivasyon partisi bazıları için oldukça eğlendirici olabilirdi. Ama Buffy Summers'ın pek de eğlendiği söylenemezdi. Tüm geceyi Spike denilen lanet adamdan kaçarak geçirmişti neredeyse. Yalnız kalmamak için her fırsatı kolluyordu. Hatta bir keresinde Spike'ın ona doğru geldiğini gördüğünde Angel'ı kolundan tutarak piste sürüklemişti. Angel'ın dans etmekteki başarısızlığını bildiği halde onu zor durumda bırakmıştı.

Ağrıyan başının sızısını dindirmek için partinin verildiği otelin terasına çıkmış temiz havayı içine çekerken aklındaki tek şey bu lanet olası gecenin bir an önce sona ermesiydi. Sessizliğin ve temiz havanın tadını çıkarırken omuzlarının üzerinde hissettiği ağırlık ve temasla olduğu yerde sıçradı. Hızla arkasını döndüğünde gece boyunca kaçtığı mavi gözleri tam karşısında bulmuştu.

Spike ceketini çıkarmış ve genç kızın soğuktan ürpermiş omuzları üzerine bırakmıştı. Gevşemiş kravatı ile karşısında dururken gömleğinin kollarını sıvamaya başlamıştı. Gözlerini bir an olsun genç kızın yüzünden ayırmadan işini sürdürdü.

"Üşümüş gibi görünüyordun."

"Sen de soğuktan ölmemdense beni korkudan öldürme kararı aldın."

"Denedin mi?"

"Neyi? Soğuktan ölmeyi mi?"

Spike'ın arkasından vuran ışık yüzünde gölgeler oluşturuyor, Buffy'nin görüşünü engelliyordu. Genç kız onun ne demek istediğini bildiği halde konuyu değiştirmeye çalışıyordu.

"Tavsiyemi…"

"Partilerde de iş yaptığını bilmiyordum. İlgin için teşekkür ederim. İhtiyacım olursa muayenehanende görüşürüz."

Buffy hızla yanından geçecekken onlara doğru gelen Angel ve Cordy'i gördü. Zamanlamaları gerçekten berbattı. Genç kızın ayakları olduğu yere çakılırken Spike sadece onun duyabileceği bir sesle;

"Sanırım benden kurtulmakta geç kaldın."

"Demek buradasınız! Biz de sizi arıyorduk."

Cordelia yüzünde ışıl ışıl bir gülümsemeyle geliyorken, Angel endişeyle Buffy'nin hala sırtında duran cekete bakıyordu.

"Tatlım üşümüşsün! Seni çok ihmal ettim değil mi?"

Buffy'nin unuttuğu ceket sırtını bir anda dağlarken Cordelia lafa girdi.

"Saçmalama Angel. Baksana Spike onunla ilgilenmiş. Ama yine de ben de özür dilerim Buffy. Koca adamı senden ayırdım."

Buffy cevap verecekken Spike atılmıştı.

"Buffy'nin bir itirazı olduğunu sanmıyorum Cordelia."

Cordelia şen bir kahkaha attıktan sonra sıkıntıyla pofladı.

"Bu ayakkabıları işkence aleti olarak kullanıyor olmalılar."

Ağrıya neden olan yükten kurtulmak için ayakkabılarını çıkarırken başı döndü ve düşecekken Angel'ın kollarına yığıldı. Bilinci de o anda kaybetti. Angel onu kucaklarken bağırıyordu.

"Biri ambulans çağırsın!"

"Buffy iyi olacağına emin misin?"

"Merak etme ben yalnız gidebilirim. Sen Cordelia ile ilgilen."

Sağlık ekipleri sedyedeki Cordelia'yı ambulansa bindiriyorken Spike gerekli bilgilendirmeyi almıştı. Yanlarına geldiğinde aralarında geçen konuşmayı duydu.

"İstersen seni ben bırakabilirim."

"Gerek yok. Ben-"

"Cidden yapar mısın William? Oh şükürler olsun aklım Buffy'de kalacaktı."

"Elbette götürürüm. Cordelia ile epeydir görüşmedik. Hastanede benden daha faydalı olacağın kesin."

"Teşekkürler… Bebeğim beni bekleme. Seni ararım…"

Angel kapılar kapanmadan önce ambulansa binip hala baygın olan Cordelia'nın yanında yerini almıştı. Buffy giden nişanlısının ardından iç çekerek içinde bulunduğu durumu düşündü.

"Mutlu musun?"

"Henüz değil ama yakında olacağım."

"Benden uzak dur Spike!"

"Üzgünüm BEBEĞİM! Seni eve bırakacağıma dair bir söz verdim."

"Teşekkürler ve seni bir daha göremeyeceğim mesafede dur."

Spike gülümseyerek arabanın kapısını açtı.

"Henüz değil."

Buffy arabadan inmiş, onun da inmesini bekleyen adama sinirle baktı. Çıldırmak üzereydi. Hızla kapıyı açıp arabadan indi ve apartmanın kapısına yürüdü. Spike elinde tuttuğu anahtara basıp kapıyı kitlendikten sonra arkasından gelmişti. Buffy öfkeden titreyen ellerle kapıyı açtı ve içeri girdi. Hızlı adımlarla basamakları tırmanırken Spike'ın arkasında olduğundan emindi.

İki kat tırmanıp daire kapısına geldiğinde yine anahtarı kullanmakta zorlanmıştı. Sonunda onunla inatlaşmaktan vaz geçen kapı pes edip açılırken Buffy dakikalardır tuttuğu soluğunu saldı. Kapı tokmağını tutan eli gevşemeden arkasını dönüp Spike'la vedalaşmaya hazırlandı.

Spike ise açılan kapıyı eliyle iterek içeri girdi. Buffy bir an arkasından şokla baktıktan sonra hızla peşinden daireye daldı. Spike evin içinde dolanıyor her yeri kontrol ediyordu.

"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?"

"Eve birinin girip girmediğini kontrol ediyorum. Ben çıktıktan sonra birinin seni öldürmesini istemezsin değil mi?"

Spike'ın evinin içinde dolaşıp kişisel hayatına tecavüz ediyor oluşu Buffy'i çılgına çevirmeye yetmişti.

"Çık evimden Spike! Seninle bir dakika daha geçirmektense seri bir katilin aptal kurbanı olmayı yeğlerim."

Bir eliyle de kapının yolunu işaret ediyordu. Spike durup gözlerini kısarak Buffy'i süzdü.

"Benimle bir dakika bile kalmaya katlanamıyorsun değil mi?"

"Tanrım! Şükürler olsun anladın!"

"Pekâlâ, işte anlaşma; benimle kendi evinin konforunda bir terapiye ne dersin? Terapiden sonra beni görmeyeceğine söz veriyorum."

"Neden hala terapi umurumdaymış gibi davranıyorsun? Dahası senin neden umurunda?"

"Çözülmemiş vaka bırakmak istemiyorum diyebiliriz. Anlaştık mı?"

Buffy birkaç saniye düşündükten sonra cevap verdi.

"Anlaştık! Ancak bir daha hayatıma girmemek üzere şu kapıdan çıkacaksın."

Spike elini kaldırarak izci işareti yaptı ve sırıtarak ekledi;

"İstersen üzerine rahat bir şeyler giyebilirsin."

Buffy yakınında ağır bir şey olsa kafasına fırlatabilirdi. Öfkeyle odasına yönelerek rahat bir pantolon ve gömlek alarak banyoya yöneldi. Banyoda üstünü değiştirmiş, makyajını temizlemiş ve saçındaki tokaları çıkartıyorken Spike'ın mutfaktan gelen tıkırtılarını duyuyordu. İşini bitirdikten sonra kendine gelen güvenle tazelenmiş şekilde salona geçti. Spike ise elinde iki fincan kahve ile mutfaktan çıkıyordu.

"Keyfine bak" dedi Buffy iğneleyici bir şekilde. Spike ise kahvelerden birini ona uzattı. Buffy kahvesini alıp kanepeye otururken Spike ise gereksiz olan ışıkları kapatıp sadece bir abajuru açık bırakmıştı. Buffy onun bu hareketinden rahatsız oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı.

"Rahat olmalısın. Aslına bakarsan benim varlığımı unutman için hepsini kapatırdım ama çığlık atıp komşuları başımıza toplayabilirsin."

Buffy onun olduğu oda da nasıl gevşeyebileceğini hayal bile edemiyordu. Spike karşısındaki tekli koltuğa oturduğunda Buffy fincanı dudaklarına götürüp dikkatini başka şeye vermeye çalıştı. Genç adam konuştuğunda sesi oldukça yumuşaktı.

"Denedin mi?"

"Neden benimle alay ediyorsun?"

"Buffy amacım alay etmek değil. Sadece sorununa çözüm arıyorum."

Buffy gözlerini fincana dikip sessizliğe gömüldü. Birkaç dakika sonra dudakları arasında dökülen iki kelime zorlukla duyulmuştu.

"Evet, denedim."

"Ve?"

"Yapamadım. Bardan olağanca hızımla kaçıp üzerime çöken suçluluk duygusu ile buraya kapandım. Sence ben aseksüel miyim?"

"Gerçeği mi istiyorsun?"

"Evet."

"Seni öptüğümde aldığım tepkiye bakarsak kesinlikle değil."

"Her hastanla öpüşür müsün?"

"Hayır."

"Hı-hım"

Sessizlik odada büyürken Spike ayağa kalktı. Buffy az önceki rahatlamanın uçarak kendinden uzaklaştığını endişe içinde fark etti. Bir iki adımda genç kızın yanına gelmişti. Buffy'nin elinde ki fincanı alarak yanda duran sehpaya bıraktı. Buffy'nin kalbi bir kuş misali çırpınıyordu. Onu öpecekti.

Ama öpmedi. Buffy'i önce ayağa kaldırdı, sonrasında kanepeye yan bir şekilde oturttu. Eğilip ayaklarını da uzattıktan sonra sırtının arkasına bir yastık yerleştirdi. Buffy ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlamasa da kalbi son hızla atmaya devam ediyordu. Beklentiyle!

Genç adam abajurun başına gitti.

"Bağırmayacağına söz verecek misin?"

Buffy başını sallamakla yetindi. Spike düğmeye basıp odayı karanlığa boğarken Buffy, kalbinin atmayı bıraktığına emindi. Gözleri karanlığa alışana kadar bekledi. Genç adamdan hiçbir ses gelmiyordu. Karartısının tekrar koltuğa oturduğunu gördüğünde kalbi yeniden atmaya başlamıştı.

"Benim buradaki varlığımı tamamen unutmanı istiyorum. Sesime odaklan ve sesimden başka hiçbir şey düşünme. Seninle dalga geçmiyor veya yargılamıyorum. Sadece sorununu çözmek istiyorum."

_Benim sorunum sensin _diye düşündü Buffy.

"Angel'la öpüşürken neler hissediyorsun? İlk aklına gelen şeyi söylemeni istiyorum"

Buffy gözlerini kapatıp düşündü. Sahilde, dalgaların sesi kulaklarına geliyor gibiydi.

"Huzur."

"Huzur değil. Aklına ne geliyor."

"Sahil, dalgalar kıyıya vuruyor, güneşin sıcaklığını tenimde hissediyorum."

"Peki bardaki adamla öpüştün mü?

"Hayır."

"Sana dokundu mu?"

"Koluma."

"O anı düşününce ne hissediyorsun?"

"Karanlıktan bir şey fırlayacakmış gibi."

Kısa bir sessizlikte sonra Spike'ın sesi duyuldu.

"Peki ya ben?"

Buffy'nin gözü önünde bir sürü şey dolaşmaya başlamıştı. Çarpışan arabalar, patlayan bir atom bombası, yangın, bebek çığlıkları.

"Birçok şey."

"Mesela?"

"Kaza, patlama, yangın, çığlık."

Spike uzunca bir süre sessizliğe gömülmüştü. Buffy neredeyse onun gittiğini düşünerek kalkacaktı ki yeniden sesini duydu.

"Angel… Sadakat, alışkanlık, sevgi, mutluluk… Bardaki adam, korku, endişe, bilinmezlik… Ben… Tehlike… Bunlar seninle yakınlaşan üç erkeğin sana hissettirdiği duygular Buffy."

Buffy ardından ne geleceğini merakla bekliyordu.

"Buffy, hiç birimiz saha cinsel anlamda bir şey ifade etmiyor gibiyiz. Aseksüel misin? Bilemiyorum…"

Buffy telaşla uzandığı yerde doğruldu.

"Ama seni öptüğümde öyle olmadığımı söylemiştin."

"Yanılmış olabilirim…"

"Aman tanrım bunu Angel'a nasıl söylerim?"

"Üzgünüm Buffy."

Buffy ayağa fırladı.

"Bir daha denemek istiyorum!"

"Buffy sana hangi soruyu sorarsam sorayım alacağım cevaplar bunlara yakın olacaktır."

"Soruyu değil! Öpüşmeyi…"

"Buffy-"

"Spike beni şimdi öpmezsen tüm apartmanı değil üç blok boyunca tüm apartmanları ayağa kaldırırım!"

Spike onun tehdidi karşısında elinde olmadan gülümseyerek oturduğu yerden kalktı. Buffy'nin yanına gelerek eliyle yanağını kavradı. Buffy hafifçe titrerken;

"Beni öpmek istiyor musun?"

"Seni öpmek istemeyecek bir erkek daha doğmadı."

Spike, Buffy'nin dudaklarına eğilirken genç kızın ağzı istekle aralanmıştı. Uzun süre susuz kalmış birinin suyla kavuşması gibi birbirlerine hasret öpüşüyorlardı. Birbirlerine dokundukları her saniye aralarındaki kıvılcımı bir yangına çeviriyordu. Spike'ın eli Buffy'nin ensesinden saçları arasına kaymış saç diplerinde gezinen parmaklar genç kadının bacaklarının hissizleşmesine neden oluyordu. Genç kadının bir eli Spike'ın koluna uzanırken kaslarının sertliği onu şaşırtmıştı. Başı dönmeye başlamışken Spike zorda olsa kendini geri çekmişti.

Dudağının üzerine minik bir öpücük bıraktıktan sonra alnını, Buffy'nin alnına dayadı ve bir süre soluk alışverişlerinin düzelmesini bekledi. Bir eli hala genç kızın saçları arasındaydı.

"Eğer… Eğer şimdi durmazsam… Bir daha duramam."

Buffy içinden sakın durma diye çığlıklar atıyordu. Durmasını istemiyordu. Şimdi genç adama bir cevap vermezse hayatından sonsuza kadar çıkacağını biliyordu. Göğüs kafesi aldığı derin nefesle şişerken tüm cesaretini topladı. Bu soruya vereceği cevapta kelimelere ihtiyacı yoktu. Parmaklarının ucunda yükselerek Spike'ın dudaklarına uzandı. Genç adamın dili Buffy'nin dudaklarından içeri kayarken Buffy'i kucağına aldı. Buffy yaşadıklarının gerçek olup olmadığını düşünürken dudakları bir an olsun ayrılmadan yatak odasına ilerlediler.

Spike Buffyî yatağın üzerine nazikçe bırakırken emin olmak istiyor gibi bir adım geri çekilip bekledi. Buffy ise tereddüdünün farkına varınca pantolonunun kemerinden tutarak onu kendine çekti. Spike yüzünde bir gülümseme ile onun üzerine düşerken kollarını Buffy'nin iki yanına açarak altında ezilmesine engel olmuştu. Bu kadın kesinlikle aseksüel olamazdı.

Spike'ın dudakları Buffy'ninkilerle buluştuğunda Buffy artık geri dönüşün olmadığını biliyordu. Aklındaki tüm düşünceleri silerek anın keyfini çıkarmaya karar vererek kollarını Spike'ın boynuna doladı. Öpüşme boyut değiştirirken genç adamın dudakları Buffy'nin boynuna kaymıştı. Bir eli genç kızın gömleğinden içeri kayarken Buffy'nin çıplak teni Spike'ın dokunuşu ile dağlanmıştı.

Buffy titreyen ellerini uzatarak genç adamın gömleğinin düğmelerini çözmeye başlayınca Spike geri çekilerek işi kendi tamamladı. Bir hamlede saatler önce gevşemiş kravatını çıkarırken ardından gelen gömlek kravatla yerde buluşmuştu. Buffy onun biçimli kaslarını izlerken olduğu yerde yatmayı sürdürüyordu. Bir şeyler yapmalıydı biliyordu. Ama ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Onu soymaya devam mı etseydi yoksa kendisi mi soyunsaydı. Belki de Spike'ın onu soymasına izin vermeliydi. Panik duygusu göğsünü sıkıştırmaya başlarken ani bir içgüdüyle yeniden Spike'ın kemerine uzandı.

Bu kez kemeri onu yatağa çekmek için değil, soymak için kullanacaktı. Titreyen parmaklarla kemeri yuvasından çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Spike sabırla onun işini bitirmesini beklerken, Buffy karanlık yatak odasında yüzündeki ifadeyi göremiyordu. Sonunda kemer yuvasından çıkarken Spike tek eliyle düğmeyi açarak pantolondan kurtuldu. Buffy karşısında ilk kez yarı çıplak bir erkek görüyordu ve gördüğü sahne oldukça hoşuna gitmişti.

Spike'n erkekliğini gizlemeye yetmeyen boxer olduğu yerde kalırken Spike, Buffy'i yavaşça yatağa uzattı. İlk sevişmesinin özel olmasını istiyordu. Buffy'nin gömleğinin yukarıdan başlayarak nazikçe açmaya başladı. Her düğmenin ardından genç kızın çıplak bedenine bir öpücük bırakıyordu. Son düğmeye geldiğinde Buffy'nin dudaklarının temas ettiği yerlerde yangınlar çıkmış gibiydi. Dudakları göbeğinin hemen altındaki son öpücüğü bırakırken elleri pantolonuna uzanmıştı bile. Ustaca bir hareketle pantolondan kurtulan Spike karşısında duran görüntüyü birkaç saniye boyunca izledi. Genç kızın beyaz tenini ortaya çıkaran siyah çamaşırları dışında tamamen çıplaktı. Bufff ise sarhoş olmuş gibi genç adamın dudaklarına bakıyordu. Bir damla şarap için ruhunu satacak bir alkoliğin bakışları okunuyordu gözlerinden.

Buffy'nin üzerine uzanırken sutyenin altındaki göğüslerinden birini dişledi. Buffy zevkle altında kıvanırken genç adamın eli hızla sırtına kayarak sutyenin kopçasını çözmüştü. Göğüsleri serbest kalırken Buffy gözlerinden taşan arzuyla genç adamın gözlerinin içine baktı. Dudakları bir kez daha buluşurken Buffy istekle genç adamın çıplak sırtını okşuyordu.

Spike Buffy'nin göğüslerine inerek göğüs uçlarını öpmeye başladı. Arada bir hafifçe dişliyordu. Elleri ise genç kadının kıvrımlı bedenini okşarken Buffy kıvranıyordu. Spike artık genç kadının hazır olduğunun farkında yavaşça önce onun, sonra kendi iç çamaşırından kurtuldu.

Genç kızın bacakları arasına yerleşirken son bir kez onay almak için gözlerine baktı. Buffy ise sorusuna yanıt vermek için kalçalarını hafifçe yukarı kaldırdı. Genç adam aldığı olumlu yanıtla birlikte hafifçe genç kızın içine doğru kaydı. Buffy bir an kendini sıkarak onu karşılayınca eğilerek dudaklarına minik bir öpücük bıraktı. Buffy öpücüğün etkisi ile gevşerken Spike daha yumuşak bir şekilde hareket etti.

Buffy'nin acısı tattığı zevkin içinde kaybolurken Spike yavaş hareketlerle içinde gidip gelmeye başlamıştı. Buffy aldığı zevki adlandırmak istiyor, fakat daha önce tattığı hiçbir şeyle karşılaştıramıyordu. Kalbi göğüs kafesini zorlarken tüm bedeni zevkle titriyordu. Kalp atışları giderek hızlanırken tüm bedenindeki ateş tek bir noktada toplanmış gibiydi. Başı dönüyor, nefes alışverişleri gittikçe hızlanıyordu.

Spike onun zirveye çıkmak üzere olduğunu fark edince biraz daha hızını artırmıştı. İkisi aynı anda gelirken Buffy yaşadığı şeyin anlamını bilmese de verdiği rahatlamayla sakinleştiğini fark etti.

"Bunun anlamı nedir?"

Spike küçük bir kahkaha attıktan sonra eğilerek genç kızı öptü.

"Bunun anlamı Buffy, artık seksin zevkini çıkarmış olduğun."

Geçirdikleri gecenin ardından Spike sözünü tutmuş ve bir daha Buffy'nin karşısına çıkmamıştı. Buffy ise tüm gece boyunca yaptığının bir hata mı, yoksa bu güne kadar yaptığı her şeyin bir hata mı olduğunu sorgulamıştı. Sabaha kadar uyumamış ve saat yedide evden çıkmıştı. Angel kapıyı açtığında oldukça bitkin görünüyordu. Karşısında Buffy'i görünce içeri davet etti. Buffy salonun ortasında ayakta duruyor, her an kaçacak gibi görünüyordu. Angel ise biraz dalgın ve tedirgin, ortalığı toplamaya çalışıyordu.

"Cordelia nasıl?"

Buffy'nin sesi soruyu sorarken çatlamıştı. Şuan burada bulunmak oldukça zordu ve bir yerden başlamalıydı. Angel tedirgin bir şekilde cevap verdi.

"Önemli bir şeyi yokmuş. Yorgunmuş ve susuz kalmış. Şimdi iyi evinde dinleniyor… Buffy… Bir sorun mu var?"

"Hayır-Evet! Angel…"

Buffy çantasından çıkardığı bir kutuyu Angel'a uzattı. Angel genç kızın titreyen elleri arasındaki kutuyu alarak açtı. İçinde duran yüzüğü gördüğünde bakışlarını kaldırıp Buffy'e baktı. Buffy ise gözyaşlarını zor zapt ediyordu.

"Üzgünüm… Liam…"

Buffy, Angel'ın yanından yürüyerek geçerken Angel onu durdurmak için hiçbir hamlede bulunmamıştı. Koltuğa çökerken dün gece yaptığı hatanın büyüklüğü altında eziliyordu. Buffy ile nişanlıyken Cordy ile birlikte olmuştu… Buffy bunu öğrenmiş olmalıydı.

Buffy, Willow'un dizlerine kapanmış ağlarken Willow olayların ne zaman bu dereceye gelmiş olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. İki arkadaşı da birbirlerine değer veriyorlardı. Aralarında aşk dışında her şey vardı. Ve bir gece önde ikisi de birbirlerini aldatmış ve gelip bunu Willow'a söylemişlerdi. İkisi de acı çekiyordu çünkü diğerini aldattığını düşünüyordu. Willow, Buffy'i yolcu ettikten sonra gerekli olduğuna inandığı bir telefon konuşması yaptı.

"Bayan içeri giremezsiniz! Hey!"

Genç kadın hırsla kapıyı açıp içeri girdiğinde hastasını yolcu eden genç adam şaşkınlıkla kapıdan giren kadına bakıyordu. Kadının arkasından gelen sekreter telaş içinde açıklamaya çalışınca Spike olay çıkmaması için hastası ve sekreteri dışarı çıkardı.

"Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?"

Kızıl saçlı kadın aralarındaki mesafeyi hızla kapatarak Spike'ın yüzüne bir tokat attı.

"Hey!"

"Sen önce kendine yardım et."

Spike yediği tokadın hırsıyla kadını kolundan yakaladı. Willow acıyan koluna aldırmadan konuştu.

"Seni arkadaşıma tavsiye ederken ona yardım edeceğini düşünüyordum. Sen ise onunla yattın! Nasıl bir doktorsun sen?"

Spike'ın parmakları gevşerken kadının Buffy'nin arkadaşı olduğunu anlamıştı. Sıkıntıyla iç çekti. Buffy bu kapıdan ilk girdiği anda başına bela olacağını anlamıştı.

"Aslına bakarsan işler hiç de sandığın gibi değil."

"Peki açıklamanız nedir Bay Seksi Terapist?"

Xander'ın yumruğu Angel'ın yüzünde patlarken Angel şokla arkadaşına bakakalmıştı.

"Bu ne içindi?"

"Buffy'i aldattığın için!"

Angel dişlerinin arasından tısladı.

"Willow!"

"Willow gerçeği ona açıklayabileceğimi sanmıyorum."

"Buffy bunu yapmak zorundasın… Bu vicdan azabı ile çok uzun süre dayanamazsın zaten. Hiç olmazsa şimdiden açıkla ve kurtul."

"Emin misin?"

"Artık geri dönüşün yok Buffy."

Willow son cümlesini söylerken restoranın kapısından içeri giren Xander ve Angel masalarına doğru ilerliyordu.

"Willow yapamayacağım. Ne olur beni yalnız bırakma."

"Buralarda olacağım ."

Angel, Buffy'nin karşısına otururken Willow'la selamlaşmıştı. Willow ise ayağa kalkarak Xander'la birlikte restoranın daha uzak bir köşesine giderek planlarının işe yaraması için dua etti.

Yarım saat kadar süre boyunca sessizliği bozan tek şey garsona verilen siparişlerdi. İkisi de bir şey yiyecek halde olmadıklarından sadece birer kadeh şarap ısmarlamışlardı. Sonunda ilk konuşan Angel oldu.

"Buffy üzgünüm. Sana bunu yaşatmak istemezdim."

"Angel üzgün müsün? Seni bu duruma düşündüğüm için utanıyorum. Üzgün olması gereken benim."

"Senin bu konuda kesinlikle bir suçun yok Buffy. Bütün suç bende! Duygularımı anlayabilseydim eğer… Belki o gece yaşanmadan önce …"

Buffy'nin gözleri şokla irileşti. Angel biliyordu. Ama nasıl? Yoksa Willow mu söylemişti? Hayır, Will asla böyle bir şey yapmazdı.

"Her şeyi benden öğrenmeni tercih ederdim. Üzgünüm Angel."

"Üzgün olma…"

Angel kısa bir an dalgınca düşündü.

"Buffy… Tam olarak neyi senden öğrenmem gerekiyordu?"

"Benimle yattığını…"

Buffy yerinden sıçrarken Spike'ın masalarının başında ayakta dikildiğini gördü. Angel, Spike'a şok içinde bakakalmıştı. Kısa süre sonra kendini toplayarak Buffy'e soru dolu bakışlarla döndü.

"Buffy?"

"Angel üzgünüm. Dediğim gibi bunu benim söylemem gerekirdi ama-"

"Üzgün olma Buffy o gece ben de onunla yattım."

Buffy masanın diğer tarafında Cordelia'ı görünce elini kalbine götürdü. Bu karmaşaya dayanamayacaktı galiba.

Willow ve Xander bir köşe de oturmuş, karmaşayı izliyorlardı.

"Acaba yanlarına gitsek mi?"

"Hıh? Biz mi? Saçmalama Will. Bırak kendi aralarında çözsünler. O adam konuşmaya girmeseydi ikisinin de itiraf edeceği yoktu."

"Oh Xander… Buffy beni öldürecek."

Xander sevgilisini kendine çekerek dudağına minik bir öpücük bıraktı.

"Hayır bebeğim. Önce Angel'a kızacak. Sonra öfkesi Spike'a yönelecek en sonunda tüm suçu kendine yükleyecek. Spike denen adam onu öpünce yine her şeyi unutup onunla yatacak. Sen aklına bile gelmeyeceksin."


End file.
